


Senseless

by tinkerfairy



Series: Lyric Verse [1]
Category: American Idol RPF, The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Other, too much drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerfairy/pseuds/tinkerfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Kris disappears after a strange incident and Adam is confused. <br/>crossover with The Sentinel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. forgive my mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Pair/Bond loosely based on the Sentinel. Characters and The Sentinel are not mine.  
> No copyright infringement intended.

**forgive my mouth.**

 

_It was scandalous, sexy, powerful and hypnotising._

 

They are at Adam's new apartment where he is hosting a housewarming party two months too late. With the schedule they had been following the past months after the tour, the party is a welcome reprieve from the whirlwind craziness of fame & Hollywood.  All the top ten were there with some guests and family. 

 

With the sweet taste of liqueur on his tongue, Kris weaves his way through the crowd looking for his best friend, whom he hadn't yet seen since the obligatory welcome hugs and greetings when he and Katy had arrived.

 

He is surprised to find Adam lurking- _lurking!_ in one dark corner of the living room, hidden slightly by an obnoxious looking lamp Kris swears is twice his height- _jezus_ ; but then he sees the slight smirk on Adam's face and Kris suddenly thinks of a pharaoh looking over his subjects indulgently. 

 

He wonders how much alcohol he has drunk. 

 

~*~

 

Kris is staring at Adam's lips when he realises that _something isn't right_. 

 

Adam's words aren't making any sense. Kris' pulse and breathing starts to speed up. It's like he's underwater and Adam's words are getting to him through miles and miles of murky liquid and _he can't hear._

 

He eyes flits from side to side and tries to focus on others' voices, anything to confirm that he's wrong in his assumptions. It's like watching everything in slow motion. He sees Danny on his far right, gesturing wildly and laughing at something Matt is saying. Kris strains and leans slightly to his right, tears starting to form in his eyes. _He can't._

 

His gaze switches back to Adam, knowing his eyes reveals his growing panic and Adam stops. 

 

"...ris, wha..wrong? Do...need...?"

 

It's like radio static. The signal comes and goes and all he's thinking is that _this cannot be happening right now, not this time._

 

Kris reaches out to capture Adam's wrist when he starts to lift his hand to call for someone. He opens his mouth to form the words, _no-._ He forgets that he can't produce sound and starts to shake his head no to Adam. _Andohgod his skin is highly sensitive, feverish_ and he shouldn't be touching Adam right now. But somehow, having Adam near is like filtering all the spikes, pushing through the growing panic and giving Kris a focal point. 

 

He tries to speak with his eyes. _It's alright. This is not new._

 

And he is lying. 

 

It _is_ new. He stopped having these episodes after high school. _After Katy_. This is the first time it has happened since then. And never this long; with no more than one sense going out of control. _His fear escalates_. Kris knows it is only a matter of time before the white noise will make a turnabout and reaches to an unbearable high frequency. 

 

_Katy._

 

Kris looks around for his wife but registers only halos of lights _._ He is vaguely aware that he is starting to hyperventilate. 

 

Grasping at straws, he turns towards Adam and zeroes in on one point. 

 

He is once again staring at those lips. 

 

_And that is all he remembers._

 

~*~

 


	2. and erase me.

 

**and erase me.**

 

_what the fucking hell just happened?_

__

Adam spends all of 5 minutes staring stupidly at one frozen Kris Allen, not comprehending what is actually happening. And _what the fucking hell_ is Kris actually staring at his mouth?

He licked his suddenly dry lips and surveys the room for Katy. 

__

An eternity later, he realises that Kris is not responding to any of his attempts at getting the other's attention. 

 

Concern rising steadily, his search for the small blond borders on being frantic. He spots Katy coming out of his kitchen talking animatedly with his mother.

 

He utters a 'finally' under his breath and drags Kris towards the two. He doesn't account for Kris being a deadweight however; and very nearly topples them both down if not for Neil miraculously appearing at his side catching his elbow and lowering the two of them slowly _right on the fucking center of his living room_. 

 

It's like someone clicked a switch on the party and suddenly everyone is aware of the situation. 

 

Adam looks up pleadingly at Neil and _yes!_ his brother takes the hint and begins to usher out the crowd. 

 

He turns to the man alarmingly limp in his arms and he is surprised to find that for all appearances that he has fainted, Kris' eyes are still glued to his lips. 

 

A high pitched giggle catches in his throat. He finds it morbidly funny that Kris' sudden fixation on his mouth could cause him into a pseudo-comatose state. _He is fierce_.

 

"Oh no. Kris?"

 

Adam looks up and finds Katy towering over them both, both hands over her mouth and concern shining brightly through her eyes. She leans down and launches a mantra, voice steadily getting stronger, reaching out to move Kris' body towards her. 

 

"Kris. Kris, it's Katy. Please, please focus on my voice. Kris. You need to focus on my voice."

 

Unconsciously, Adam clutches Kris closer. "Katy? Shouldn't we be bringing him to a hospital?"

 


	3. at sundown on the freeway.

**at sundown on the freeway.**

 

_red, luscious and sweet._ Those are the only things Kris sees, smells, hears, almost tastes. almost feels. And everything stops. It's like Kris is in a padded room and everything else from outside is filtered. diluted.

Somewhere in the background something is trying to break into the room. 'Kris?...my voice. Kris, honey...please.'

 ~*~

 

 "...to a hospital?"

 

Katy looks up from her husband's prone form to Adam's concerned gaze and holds out her arms. "No. No, no, no. Adam. Please. Just give him to me."  

"I-. Katy." Helpless, Adam brings Kris' limp body towards Katy.

_'What the hell-'_ Suddenly, Katy surges onto Kris, dislodging Adam's hold on the other man's body. Surprised, Adam falls on his back and sees Katy literally jump on top of Kris' body. 

Unable to process what was happening, he watches as Katy pulls a piece of cloth, 

_'hanky',_ he thought absently,

and ties it around Kris' eyes. "What-", he tries to say as he reaches out towards the pair. But, before he could interfere, hands pull on his arms, dragging him out the room.

The last thing he sees is Katy covering both Kris' ears with her hands, leaning forward her hair forming a golden curtain around their faces.  

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had some problems uploading... Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
